Darkness of the Daylight
by lambs16
Summary: A sequel to Breaking Dawn in Edward's POV. If you like it and I get reviews, I will continue and tell me if there is any things I can fix or any mistakes you see throughout. Hope you like it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**DARKNESS OF DAYLIGHT**

Chapter 1

_Letter_

The day started out like any other day. I would try my best to get Renesme up, and Bella would go over to Jacob's cabin, right behind our cozy cottage, and get him up. Bella didn't have to try hard to get Jake up because as soon as Bella said, "Nessie is waiting for you," he would jump up out of bed and run to meet her at our kitchen table.

The only thing that was different was were Bella and Renesme's thoughts. I could not here thoughts from both of them. That led me to one conclusion. Bella had her shield over both of them to hide something from me.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute, love." I demanded, not asking because I needed to know what was going on.

Usually everyday Bella would let her shield unlock itself from surrounding her, to let me hear her thoughts. The only time she let it surround her was when something was trounbling her or not going well.

I gestured for her to come with me into the living room, so Nessie and Jacod couldn't hear our conversation.

"What's up, Edward?" Bella asked impatiently.

"I don't know what's up because I can't read your's or Nessie's thoughts?" I stated.

Bella looked away from me and then looked back at me, her eyes filled with worry. Now I knew something was up.

"Why do you always have to hear everyone's thoughts? Can't you just quit thinking of yourself for once and let us think without anyone listening to us?" Bella screamed, her eyes going black with furry and anger.

I knew Jake and Nessie heard her because I could now hear Jake's thoughts and he was now rushing to sneak a peek at all the commotion.

_I wonder what Edward did now to tick her off, _Jacob thought. _It seems like the last few days he always does something wrong. It must be a woman thing......_Jacob's thoughts trailed off.

Jacob had a point. Just yeaturday I had asked Bella how was you're day, and she just snapped. Renesme also. Two days ago we were on a hunting trip and I asked her if she wanted a piggyback ride and she just snapped as well.

All of a sudden, I couldn't hear Jacob anymore.

"Bella. It's not my fault that I read minds. It's part of who I am." I said assuring her that I meant no harm. "You know that I love both my girls and I just wanted to help you girls with whatever is wrong." I really didn't mean no harm I'm listening to her thoughts.

"If you loved us, you would try to quit listening to our thoughts, so we can have some privacy." Bella said emphasizing each word to make her point straight. "Jake, Nessie, quit listening to us and go get ready for school." She ordered to them, still glaring at me with fear but still with anger in her eyes.

"Fine, Isabella. I won't listen anymore." I said monetonely.

I stalked out of the room and upstairs to get ready for the first day of school in Alaska.

Alice had chosen all of our first day of school outfits for Bella, Nessie, Jake, and I. Each were in our rooms and folded neatly and orderly on top of our prop. Which humans call a bed. Alice had set Jake and Nessie's in their room on top of their dresser's.

I was so angry with Bella right nowm that I got dressed and sped down the stairs and up to where the rest of the family lives. I needed to talk to Alice. Maybe she would know what was wrong with Bella and why she was shielding hers and Renesme's thoughts.

As I ran toward Carlisle and the other's house, I heard Renesme screaming, coming from mine and Bella's house. I stopped abruptly and headed back to our house.

"Why did you come now? I thought you weren't coming til' later." I heard Bella squeal in a pleading voice as I ran back even faster.

But I was too late. Everyone was gone, except the scent of werewolf circulating in the living room. I saw Jacob standing there, staring into space.

_Where is my Nessie? Where is my Bells? _Jacob probably thought towards me.

"That is just what I was going to ask you." I stated. Jake jumped up 10 ft in the air. "What happened to them, Jake?" I asked pleadingly. I am so scared now.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I have to go find them." Jake said with a sour tone.

He started to run, but I grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

"Put me down!" Jake screamed.

"First you have to tell me what you saw!"

"Can't you read my mind! Anyways, I didn't see anything. I went to go get changed for school and thats when I heard Nessie scream!" Jake protested.

A low hiss came from within me. What was I doing? Jake wouldn't hurt Nessie or Bella. He loved them too much.

"You are really telling the truth, aren't you?" I mumbled. I read his thoughts, and he was telling the truth.

"Can you let me go now?"

"Oh yes! Sorry Jake! I'm just worried about them that's all. Who could have taken them?" I wondered to myself out loud, while letting Jake down.

"Thank you! Got to go! Good luck finding them! I'll search throughout the forests for their scent. If I do find something, I will tell you." Jake explained as he left and then changed into a werewolf.

Thats when I saw it. A folded up letter on our coffee table, with Bella's handwriting on it.

I opened it and read:

_Dear my beloved Edward,_

_I love you and I always will. I was just thinking that Renesme and I are not good for you. When I first moved to Forks, I thought you hated me. But hate soon turned into love. And I regret that now. I could not tell you this in person , so here it goes: I love you and Renesme does too. But we were never supposed to be in your life. I finally realised that after that night six years ago around my eighteenth birthday, when you left me, that you were right. We are not good for eachother. _

_Thats why I am taking Renesme and we are leaving for good. Do not blame this on Renesme. I made the decision._

_P.S. Tell Jacob that Nessie loves him. Tell Alice that we love her and thank you for the fashion advice. Tell Carlisle and Esme that they are the best parents- in- law a vampire or human could ever ask for. Tell Rosalie we love her and is a great sister. _

_Tell Emmett not to worry. I will look after Nessie and myself and that he is a great teddy bear. Tell Jasper that he is one of a kind and that we love him and thank him for making us feel cmofortable, when we felt uncomfortable. _

_And you. Promise that you will not do anything reckless or stupid and DO NOT annoy the Vulturi. Also do not try to follow us. _

_I love you Edward._

_Forever and always,_

_Bella Swan and Renesme Swan_

How could she do this to me? All I ever gave her was all my love and strentgh. Why would she take Renesme with her, also? And why did Renesme scream and Bella pleading for someone not to take her or Renesme?

"Edward! Bella! Nessie?" Alice said while entering the the living room. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"They left." Is all I could say.

"You're kidding, right."

I didn't answer. I was frozen. All I could this about was all of Bella, Nessie's, and my most memorable moments. I couldn't move, hear Alice's thoughts, or anything. I was just having a flashback on my family. It had finally sunk in my two things I loved the most in my life were gone or taken from someone. But why?

"Oh no! It's true." Alice muttered.

That made me focus back to reality. What did she mean 'it's true'?

"Edward! I'm sorry! I have to go!"

"Alice wa-" But she was gone with the wind, within a snap of a finger.

Where is Bella? Carlisle thought when he noticed how distressed I was.

"She left. With no warning. She took Nessie, also. My life. Gone. Forever." I choked out. While crying, but I actually didn't gain any tears though, like a human can.

_I'm so sorry what do you want to do. Do you want to look for her? _Carlisle thought.

I sighed. "She wants me too promise her that I won't go after the both of them. Carlisle, What do you think I should do?" I pleaded.

"Well son, it's up to you. Even though I love Bella and Renesme dearly, maybe you shouldn't go after them. Maybe you should promise her that you won't go after her."Carlisle answered.

_Seriously Edward_, Carlisle thought, _you should promise Bella that one little thing_.

I was so mad at Carlisle. Usually he gave me helpful advice. But I had to say this to get him to feel the pain that I am in now.

"What would you do if Esme left you, and took away you're only child, and also made you promise that you won't go after her." I yelled more then demanding the answer.

"Edward, I don't know. What would I want to do. I would want to go after her."

"Carlisle, you just made my decision. I am breaking a promise that I never made and I am going to find Renesme and Bella."

"Let me finish, my son. I would want to go after her but I would want to do what she wants me to do because I love her." Carlisle continued.

"I made my decision and I am going after them. I feel the need to protect my girls and I am going to find them." At least I hope. Where could they have gone?

I didn't take Carlisle's answer into consideration and I left without a goodbye. I had a feeling deep down inside me that Bella did not leave because she wanted to, more like someone made her. But why would someone force Bella to leave and to take Nessie with her?

All of these questions burned in me, but that might have been beacuse I haven't hunted in three weeks.

I wasn't going to let my thirst from keeping me from finding my loves. Why would they leave because what was the harm with staying with me? What have I done to annoy her? Why would she take Renesme with her and leave.

I stopped with a thud and reality settled in. Carlisle was always right, was he right this time? I started to cry for my missing girls and realized that my life was gone. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Thirst and Visions_

I started running again after my daydream. I started to run faster, harder in Bella and Renesme's path. As I went full blast, I noticed a new scent that I did not recognize. The scent was delicious. It made my throat ache with pain, much worse then that first day when Bella arrive in Forks. The scent was much more nicer and it tasted so good when I inhaled.

I lost complete control of my thirst and started running full tilt in that direction. I was only focused on getting that delicious, sweet blood. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't regain control of myself.

"Edward! Wait!" I heard Alice call from behind me. "I need to to tell you something!"

But I couldn't stop. That scent just lingered in my throat and I would stop at nothing to get to it.

"Carlisle! Em! Jazz! Come here! You need to stop Edward, before he finds out who the scent belongs too!" Alice yelled from behind me.

The scent finally stopped and I started to regain control of my thirst. I started to slow down and stop to talk Alice. But I lost it when I was tackled hard into a tree by Emmet and Jasper.

"Edward! Snap out of it!" Emmett yelled right into my ear.

"Let go of me! I'm fine now!" I demanded struggling to pull them off.

_Please bro! Bella is gone! She doesn't need you or anyone else in this family anymore. _Emmett thought.

Emmett started to let me up until Jasper had to barge in.

"No! Wait! His eye's are still black. Wait til' his eyes turn golden brown before you let him go." Jasper told Emmett.

As I got control of myself, and my eyes turned golden brown, my two annoying brother's let me go.

"Alice! What did you mean 'he doesn't know who it is'. Who had that smell?" I asked confused.

"I can not say, I promised. Just listen to me!"

"What do you mean you can not say?" I yelled.

"Edward! I just can't! Anyways you shouldn't go after go after Bella and Renesme. They need to be on their own." Alice's pixie voice stopped abruptly with a short pause. "Just for a little....... while"

That was it I continued my crying. My loves and my daughter whom I loved both dearly, were gone. Forever. I would never ever see them again.

All of a sudden, one of Alice's visions interrupted my crying, and I saw a ray of hope coming through.

The vision was in an empty meadow, or a forest. I saw a man who I never met before, leading Bella. Who was carrying Renesme in her arms, Bella looked so upset, and Nessie's face was full of tears. Renseme could cry tears because she was half vampire and half human. Behind them there was a woman and a man. All of them resembled eachother; each were running at the speed of Renesme's pace, and they looked like they were running full tilt. Suddenly, all five of them were at a clearing, and Bella looked like she was about to pounce on someone. She pushed Renesme behind her, and went into a protective crouch position. Her eyes went black, and then the vision ended.

"Alice, where are they?" I asked right after the vision ended.

"I can't say Edward. I promised." Alice kept repeating herself and she wouldn't give me any straight answers. Her smile then turned into a frown.

"Edward, come on. Leave Bella and Renesme alone." Carlisle angrily said breaking the awkward silence.

"But that vision, the clearing, it looked......familiar." I quietly said toward's Carlisle. Then I realised Esme and Rosalie weren't with us.

"Where are Rose and Esme?" I questioned.

"They are hun- hunting." Emmett stuttered on hunting.

_Edward, bro. Come on Bella and Nessie are okay_, Emmett thought.

"That makes sense. Anyways, about the vision. Who was Bella protecting Nessie from?" I asked with anger and pain rushing through my veins.

"Edward, face the facts, they aren't coming back. She left you, for good." Jasper jumped in.

Why wasn't Jasper settling my feelings?

Well, I was not just going to let there uncanny word's sink in. I made a vow to protect Nessie and Bella, and I'm not just going to break it. But first I needed a few question's answered.

Like who had the terrific scent? Why did it feel like everyone was holding a secret behind my back? Who was Bella protecting Nessie from?

I realised that my family wasn't going to give me any answer's, so I had to sneak out, but how?

_Edward, I will help you if you want_, Alice thought. _I just won't give you any answer's that I promised I wouldn't tell you._

"So, you told everyone else, Alice!" I exclaimed, regretting that I said that outloud because everybody was now glaring at Alice furiously and then glanced to me.

"Don' tell him anything!" Emmet roared toward Alice.

"You guys _are _keeping something from me. Don't worry sooner or later somebody is going to think of whatever youguys are hiding from me, and I will find out who that scent belonged too." I argued and then took off into the dreary forest.

I didn't know where I was going, but as soon as I was out of their sight, I took off into the direction of that wonderful scent. Hoping that I could get a head start before Alice had a vision of me again, taking off into the direction of Bella.

I was hoping, even praying, that I would find a clue of where Bella and Renesme took off too. Even though praying isn't the best idea a vampire could have to get their mate back. I was hoping it would work just this one time, so I can have my soul, my heart, and my life back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Help_

I caught up with that delicious scent, luckily I had much better control of myself. I followed the path that the scent carried, and noticed that some of Bella and Nessie's scent were mixed into it.

At least this answered one of my questions, Bella was protecting Renesme from a half human half vampire. But wasn't Renesme, Nahuel,, and his siblings, the only one's around like that?

I could suddenly hear footsteps ahead of me., and I took off after them. As I approached the steps, I could smell that scent even more now. The scent burned my throat with thirst. I tried to take that little demon out of me because it wanted to attack that person or vampire that had that scent. I could barely control myself, until all of a sudden, that scent was no more.

I tried my best to find it, but I couldn't find it anywhere. How could this be?

The wind was powerful today, so I thought the scent would blow into me after a while. But only one scent rushed through me within a second, Bella's.

I was so exstatic, I couldn't contain myself. I just followed Bella's scent, thinking that luck was on my side for once, and it was. I saw a tiny figure just standing a few miles ahead, staring at me.

This dark figure was wearing a cloak, a black cloak, just like the Vulturi wear. I wanted to know who this was, and why I didn't know that scent that now overcame Bella's scent.

The figure started running in my direction, we were getting closer now, his eye's were black with thirst and now I realised who it was, a newborn Vulturi member.

The new born was now running furiously fast towards me and his eye's just focused in on mine. He was about to punce on me, just until Emmett smashed him into a tree, and was ready to tear the newborn's head off.

_Let me go, you ignorant_, the newborn's thought trailed off.

"Emmett! Hold him there! Just don't hurt him." I yelled cutting him off this newborn's thoughts. "Who are you newborn?" I asked becuase I searched through his head for answers, but he wouldn't think anything.

"I am Nahuel's brother, Samson." He explained. "I was a half vampire half human up until someone changed me into a full time vampire."

"How are you related?" I asked angrily because I wanted to test his anger control. If we let him go and he was really mad, then he would attack anyone insight.

"I am his brother! I told you!" He yelled angrily with harmful words coming towards me from his mind. I could tell that he had no control over his anger.

"Then where did you get that jacket?" Emmet finally included himslef into the conversation.

"The guy who transformed me, gave it to me. He said I would need it on the job." Samson answered politely.

"Who transformed you?" I asked intimidated.

"I'm not allowed to say. He said if you come upon any vampires who can read minds then don't release any information about him or my job. The only thing I'm allowed to tell you is that he is in the Vulturi." Samson explained.

"Edward! Come on! We should take him into see Carlisle. So he can tell us all about this job." Edward yelled toward's me.

"How did you know I can read minds." I asked ignoring Emmet.

"I have a gift. I can tell when vampires have special gifts or power's. Just like your precious Bella and Renesme." Samson roared with a huge laugh. Emmet shoved him into the tree even harder now.

"You know where they are." I presumed.

"Yes I do. It is part of my job." He laughed even louder. "One of the Vultuir member's really want's one of you to join his coven, and he will stop at nothing to get them."

"Aro." I answered. "But why does he want Bella and Renesme for?" I asked Samson.

"Don't tell him anything, you mongrel!" Emmet yelled toward's him. I could tell Samson was scared of him now.

"It's not- not Aro." Samson stuttered.

_Edward, he's lying. Don't trust him_, Emmet thought.

"So you know, Emmet. You know exactly why Bella and Renesme left." A deep growl came from deep within me.

Why would Emmet keep this from me. Something so big. There must have been more to this secret then I thought.

"Easy, bro. Do you want to bring this guy to Carlisle or not?" Emmet asked.

Carlisle had a very persuasive voice and it was easy for for people to tell the secrets we needed to hear whenever Carlisle talked them into it.

"No because I can't trust my own family anymore." I yelled while my eye's turned black with anger. " I will take him with me. Since he is a newborn, it will be easier for me to control him and to get the answer's _I_ need, since you guys already know what is going on."

"Fine, Samson if you tell Edward anything or think of anything like th-"

"Emmet, I promised my creator I won't tell anyone anything, only the one's that I needed to ask for help for this job." Samson replyed.

"Emmet, before we leave, how come you don't just tell me what's going on?" I asked trying to be polite.

_Edward, It's for your own benefits. If you knew what was going on_......Emmet trailed off in his thoughts. _Then lets just say it won't be pretty._

"It won't be pretty once I find out if Bella and or Nessie are in trouble. Let me tell you that you won't be here much longer." I yekked,

Samson chuckled, "you sound like an idiot talking to yourself. Even though-"

"Samson! If you want to live to see tomorrow, you'd shut up." I roared toward's Samson.

I was now outraged thinking that my girls are in trouble. Or they might be. But I had to focus on reality and get some answer's out of the evidence I have right now.

All I know is that Bella and Renesme left because they were forced too, not because they wanted to. How am I suppose to convince Nahuel's brother, Samson, to tell me what I need to know to retrieve Bella and Renesme.


	4. To My Reader's

**TO MY READERS:**

I will need at least 15 to 20 more reviews before I go to chapter 5. So please review and you will get more of you're story.

Thank you

Lambs16


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_Traces_

I was so tired of Samson, I just ran off sobbing tearless sobs. I felt like my whole world was crashing down on me, I had no idea on how to find a light in this world which is now a dark and creep hole.

My family, my _family_, would not tell me where my girl's were. Why they left? Where they went? And most all, who took them?

I stopped abruptly and I smelt Bella's scent, I was so sure. I would know that scent from anywhere.

I ran in the direction of Bella's scent and it was so hard. Other mysterious scents kept interfereing with my tracking. Three other scents cross- paths with Bella and I recognized one, Aro's.

Aro, Renesme's, Bella's, Jane's, and Nahuels, scents all came into play, and I was now terriefied beyond belief. Why did the main Vulturi leaders come get Renesme and Bella? Was there something I didn't know. But wouldn't I had found out if I could read minds?

I shook my head and followed the path my diverse, and quickly. I soon came accross a tall house, and I could hear heartbeats.

The heartbeats were faint, and they were not human. The scent was of Nahuels and a deep growl came from within.

I ran to the door and barged into it, knocking down the door with more force then needed.

I then seen Nahuel sitting on the couch with Aro and Jane. Why were they here?

"Oh! Edward what a surprise! I am so glad you are here!" Aro intruduced very gentleman- like.

"Where is she!" I exclaimed venomously. I felt like choking him, but that would not do anything.

"Who may you be talking about?" Aro said confused. What a liar!

"Bella and Renesme! I smelt there scents with yours and Nahuels and hers! Where are they?" I asked sounding sad instead of mad.

"Nahuel took them somewhere. Would you like to see a memory of Bella's phone call. She wanted to join the Volturi." Aro said with develish eyes.

I nodded confused. Why did Bella want to join the Volturi?

I searched through Aro's mind and I came accross that memory.

_Aro was entering the front entrance of where the Volturi stay. His pale face was covered with blood and he wore his black robe, probably coming back from feeding._

_Aro was trying to find Caius now, but then he was interrupted by the main phone._

_Giana was seated at the secretary desk, and she answered it._

_"Hello?" She asked in a confused human manner, probably because they rarely recieved any phone calls from the outside world._

_"Hello, this is Isabella Cullen. May I talk to Aro. Please, quickly. I am in a hurry." _

_Bella sounded rushed and pained._

_Aro was at the phone in a second and snatched the reciever from Giana's fragile hand, in a vampire second._

_"Bella, what is the matter? What is wrong? Are you alright?" Aro said sounding bewildered._

_"Aro, I can't live here anymore. I just...just...just can't. Please, can I join the Volturi?" Bella asked she sounded hurt and frantic. She said this in between tearless sobs._

_"Of course. What is wrong with where you live? Will Edward be joining you?" Aro said with a evil grin._

_"I just have to get out of here. No, Edward will not be joining Renesme and I." Bella stated seeming very unaware of what she was applying to join._

_Why_? I thought to myself during the memory.

_"Oh! Joy! We will be coming to get you soon very soon." Aro said while almost hanging up the phone._

_"Please, not for a couple more days. I don't know how to say goodbye to Edward. Just give me a couple of days. Please?" Bella asked. I couldn't believe she was actually going through with this._

_"Of course. See you soon." Aro said and smiled happily._

The memory ended then and then I turned around but got knocked down by something hard.

"Watch where your going!" I screamed but when I looked up at the face I ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reinforcement

"Felix," I half- muttered to myself. I jumped and ran. My thoughts traced back too Volterra. Where I last had complications with the Volturi, the place where my love saved my life. A yearning ache to hear Bella's voice erupted in the pit of my frozen stomach. I yelped, but I soon realized Felix was close behind me. The last fight over Bella's life I had had was over him. Aro wanted to change her right then and there, but Bella had put her soul into the most troubling position it could ever be in. I soon came back to reality and even though I was running, I concentrated my thoughts onto Felix's'.

_I need to get him. If he keeps going at this pace he'll be near the destination any_- Suddenly his thoughts trailed off, he must have realized I could read them. _Edward, you won't get anywhere near them_!

I flinched. Felix yelled a bit too loud and I dwelled over in pain. I tried to get up but Felix was still yelling and it hurt my concentration. "Felix! Stop it! Stop it!"

By the time now Felix had a strong grip around the collar of my shirt, and he was staring at me with those deep crimson red eyes. Although, I did not have the same fearful eye colour, I looked back at him with as much anger and torture that he looked at me with. "You can try all you want, but you will never see your beautiful Bella and little Renesmee again. They are trapped and will never see you or your family again."

I didn't know whether or not too believe him or not. We were now in the deep forests and I figured to just let it be, for a little while, I guess.


End file.
